


My Immortal

by WhatsATerrarium



Category: A Neon Darkness - Lauren Shippen, The AM Archives (Podcast), The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The College Tapes (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Multi, My Immortal - Freeform, Parody, References to A Neon Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsATerrarium/pseuds/WhatsATerrarium
Summary: Hi my name is Damien Dark’ness Depression Gorham Way and and I have supernatural powers that let me tell people what 2 do (that’s how I got my name) and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me i look like Tom Hardy but specifically when he's sitting in the lobster tank in venom (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!).
Relationships: Mark Bryant/Damien, Samantha Barnes/Damien, Samantha Barnes/Mark Bryant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrayolaRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaRainbow/gifts).



> Happy (early) birthday, E! You're a delightful person who has contributed so much to the fandom and being friends with you has been an absolute delight. I look forward to more dick retconning, more annoying you with my incessant Criminal Minds polyshipping, more hidden things in Marcus's drawings, and other shenanigans for hopefully many more (early) birthdays to come!
> 
> Warning: So if you've read the original My Immortal, obviously a lot of serious topics are joked about and made light of. I have removed a lot of unnecessary and offensive lines where I deemed possible, but this fic still very much makes light of suicide and self harm in the same way the original did.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) cj, radiofreehayden 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Townes ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Damien Dark’ness Depression Gorham Way and and I have supernatural powers that let me tell people what 2 do (that’s how I got my name) and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me i look like Tom Hardy but specifically when he's sitting in the lobster tank in venom (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also an atypical, and I go to a magic hospital called the AM in Boston where I’m in a class E. I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots. I was walking outside the AM. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. The AM trio stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Damien!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Mark Bryant!

“What’s up Mark?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 MaikaPakka 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some whiskey from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of rat tail.

My friend, Rose (AN: Maika dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Mark Bryant yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Mark?” she asked as we went into the am and into the lobby.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Mark walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in the 1800s.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN CJ! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Mark was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Mark!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Damien.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood

They're all so happy you've arrived

The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom

She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Mark, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Mark looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Mark sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Mark. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Mark and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Mark didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into……………………… TIER 5!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok damien’s name is DAMIOGNE nut robert OK! MARK IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“MARK!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Mark didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Damien?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Mark leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Mark kissed me passionately. Mark climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my hoodie and I took of his clothes. I even took of my heart patterned boxers. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-where and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Agent Green!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Oatmeal swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goose made and Mark and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Mark comforted me. When we went back to Owowen’s office he took us to Wadsworth and Dr. B who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden tier 5!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Dr. B.

“How dare you?” demanded Wadsworth.

And then Mark shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

Everyone was quiet. Dr. B and Wadsworth still looked mad but Agent keep me Green said. “Fine. Very well. You can leave the AM.”

Mark and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Damien?” Mark asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to my inpatient room and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a different black hoodie and a different pair of black ripped jeans and a different pair of combat boots. When I came out….

Mark was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black hoodie and black ripped jeans and black combat boots. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the cafeteria, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic girl with spiky ginger hair with red streaks in it. She was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down her face and she was wearing black lipstick. She didn’t have glasses anymore and now she was wearing red contact lenses just like Mark’s and she had no anxiety anymore. She had a sexy Lauren Shippen accent. She looked exactly like Joel Madden. She was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw her kind of like an erection only the author is a minor so I didn’t actually get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” she said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Sam Barnes, although most people call me Vampire these days.” she grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” she giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

“Really?” she whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Mark came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Damignes isn’t named robbie ok he isn’t a kid HES A MIND MANIPULATRR!!! n he has problemz hes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a rob gotham 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in her depressed eyes. I guess she was jealous of me that I was going out with Mark. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Mark. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my hoodie. Then I took off my black leather underwear and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

“Oh Mark, Mark!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Mark’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Mark pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Mark ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Dr. B’s office where she was doing group therapy with Vampire and some other people.

“VAMPIRE BARNES, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stared at me and then Mark came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Damien, it’s not what you think!” Mark screamed sadly.

My friend C’hloe Persephone Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Chloe was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Rostova killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Turner. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Tier 5 now.)

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Dr. B demeaned angrily in her cold voice but I ignored her.

“Vampire, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Mark!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Dmnien was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I’m bi and so is Damien) for a while but then she broke my heart. She dumped me because she liked Mags, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. She had gone through horrible problems, and now she was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Mark anymore!” said Vampire.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Mark and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn listen all da podcasts!! dis is frum da boox ok so itz nut my folt if joany swers! besuizds I SED SHE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson dr b dosent lik sam now is coz shes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Mark for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Mark.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn’t have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Rostova!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then that rosh bitch shouted “Imperius!” and I couldn’t run away.

“Crookshanks!” I shouted at him. Rostova fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Damien,” he yelled. “Thou must kill Vampire Barnes!”

I thought about Vampire and her sexah eyes and her gothic black hair and how her face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Mark had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Mark went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Rostovart!” I shouted back.

Rostova gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Mark!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Rostova got a dude-ur-so-wow-we-dont-stan-that-tara-used-the-r-slur-here look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Mark!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Mark came into the woods.

“Mark!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into the AM together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: stup it u gay ~~jfc  _ stop using slurs tara _ ~~ if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out c’hloe persephone isn’t a mind reader afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd tiers ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Rstova all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are C’hloe Persephone, Vampire, Mark, Caleb (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Adam. Only today Mark and Vampire were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Mark was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black hoodie and black combat boots and booty shorts that say bastard on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Damien! Are you OK?” C’hloe Persephone asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Rostova came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Sam! But I don’t want to kill her, because, she’s really nice, even if she did go out with Mark. But if I don’t kill Sam, then Voldemort, will fucking kill Mark!” I burst into tears.

Suddenly Mark jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Mark started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Dr. B walked in angrily! Her eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause she had a headache.

“What have you done!” She started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time she wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Damien Mark has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I didn't wanna tag it but just a warning, in this chapter Adam says he's in love with Damien. It's definitely not heavily explored and I don't take it anywhere sexual but that does become a bit of an ongoing gag. Sorry about that.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend marcus 4 hleping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! C'hloe Persephone tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Dr. B chased after me shouting but she had to stop when I went into my room cause she would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots sandly. I couldn’t fucking believe it. 

Adam ran into the room and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Adam? You’re just a little AM patient!”

“I MAY BE A AM PATIENT….” Adam paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO AN ATYPICAL!”

“This cannot be.” Wadsworth said in a crisp voice. “There must be other factors.”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Jackon said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his tie.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Adam said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re goffic?” Wadsworth asked in a little afraid voice cause she was afraind it meant he was connected with atypicals.

“Because I LOVE HIM!”


	12. Chapter 12

AN: stop f,aing ok damien is a pedo a lot of ppl in amerika r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no dr b isnt kristian plus adam isn’t really in luv wif damien dat was neon ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Mak had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS ADAM but it was Vampire. She started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY ANXIETY HURTS!” and then….. her eyes rolled up! You could only see her red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my anxiety came back!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have anxiety anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Joan told me to take some deep breaths and then it went away.” she said back. “Anyway my anxiety hurt and it came back! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Mark…………….Rosfova has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Adam came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Damien I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Adam had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No Demion.” Adam says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for evan I love you dude!)imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Mark?”

Adam rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Deyyyymione,” docta B said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD LADY!” Adam yelled. joany lookd shockd. I guess she didn’t have a headache or else she would have said something back.

Adam stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, dr. brightness!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots.

“You look kawai, girl.” C'hloe Persephone said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom. I went to my group therapy. Sam was there. She looked all depressed because Mark had disappeared and she had used to be in love with Mark. She was sucking some blood from a telekinetic.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Vampire had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Marks. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Agent Bean who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Vampire you fucker!” I said slapping her. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Mark!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then she started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY ANXIETY HURTS!” and then….. her eyes rolled up! You could only see her red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I had a vision of what was happening to Mark…………….Rostova has him bondage!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 CAROLINE MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY CAROLINE DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


	13. Chapter 13

AN: meaghan fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Wadsworth. We were so scared.

“ Wadsworth! Waddy!” we both yelled. Wadsworth came there.

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” she asked angrily.

“Rostova has Mark!” we shouted at the same time.

She laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Mark!” we begged.

“No.” she said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Rostova does to Mark. Not after how much he misbehaved at th AM especially with YOU Damien.” she said while she frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyway.” then she walked away. Vampire started crying. “My Mark!” she moaned. (AN: don’t u fik bi ppl r lik so hot!)

“Its okay!” I tried to tell her but that didn’t stop her. She started to cry tears of blood. Then she had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” she exclaimed.

“What?” I asked her.

“You’ll see.” she said. She took out her wand and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Rsotva’s lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. “Allah Kedavra!”

It was……………………………….. Rostova!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Robin fangz 4 helpin. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Rorvstova was. It turned out that Rotsova wasn’t there. Instead the spicy lady who killed Gren was. Mark was there crying tears of blood. Helen Spicy was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Helen.

“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” she shouted as we started shooting her with the gun she Then suddenly she looked at me and she fell down with a lovey-dovey look in her eyes. “DamienIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” she said.

“Huh?” I asked.

”Damien I love you will you have sex with me?” asked Helen Spicy. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed her in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” she screamed. She started screaming and running around. Then she fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

“Helen Spicy what art thou doing?” called Rosstva. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to the AM. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Mark taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for C'hloe Persephone, because she’s not ugly or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Mark.

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Adam says he’s in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Helen is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Mark! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory rdamien isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him hes pretty) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 robin agen 4 hlpein!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Damien Damien!” shouted Mark sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Mark and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to atypical class.

I put on a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced atypical work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Mark!

“Damien I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful boy in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “Da Chronicles of Life and Death” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Mark’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Charlie Decker shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in the 1800s right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! maika u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Maika wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 juno_mars 4 techin muh japnese!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing ‘Helena’. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Mark thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots. Mark was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we started moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. Rsssststsvva and da Death Dealers!

“Wtf Mark im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them”

“What cause we…you know…” he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don’t like to talk a bout you-know-what.

“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.

“We won’t do that again.” Mark promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?”

“NO.” he muttered loudly.

“R u becoming a prep or what?” I shootd angrily.

“Dnmian! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Da world is black’ by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that’s not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

C'hloe Persephone was standing there. “Hajimemashite gurl.” she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in japanese). “BTW Rose that fucking poser got put on tier 5. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math.” (an: MAIKA U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

“It serves that fuking bich right.” I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. “Maybe Rose will die too.” I said.

“Kawai.” C’hloey Persephne shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. “Oh yeah o have a confession after she got put on tier 5 I murdered her and den green did it with her because she was only ded for like ten minutes tops.”

“Kawai.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with marc tonight in the 1800s with mcr.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”

B’Loody C’hloe Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”

“In Hot Topic, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

“No.” My head snaped up.

‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “C'hloe Persephone are u a PREP?”

“NOOOO!NOOOO!” She laughed. “I found some cool goffic stores near the am that’s all.”

“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Mark or Caleb or Sam(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

“Waddie.” She sed. “Let me just call our broms.”

“OMFFG WADDIE?” I asked quietly.

“Yah I saw the map for boston on her desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in the victorina era. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few hoodies. “We only have these for da real goffs.”

“Da real goffs?” Me and C'hloe Persephone asked.

I came out of the changing room wearing a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots.

“Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said C'hloe Persephone.

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s damien darkness depression robert way what’s yours?”

“Ros Tova.” He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf mark you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Adam flew in on his black broom looking worried. “OMFG DAMIEN U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE AM NOW!”


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz rose isn’t rely a prep. Maika plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ros Tova gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Adam kept shooting at us to cum back 2 th AM. “WTF Adam?” I shouted angrily. “Fuck off you fjucking bastard.” Well anyway Rose came. Adam went away angrily.

“Hey bitch you look kawaii.” she said.

“Yah but not as kawaii as you.” I answered sadly cause Rose’s really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything.

“So r u going 2 da concert wif Mark?” she asked.

“Yah.” I said happily.

“I’m gong with Diabolo.” she anserred happily. Well anyway Mark and Caleb came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘666’ on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Mark was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. C’hloe Persephone was going 2 da concert wif Caitlin. Caitin used to be it tuned out dat she was kidnapped at birth and her real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Caitlin converted to Satanism and she went goth. She was in Sltier five now. She was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall her Dracula now. Well anyway we al went 2 Mark’s black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik). We did pot, coke and crak. Mark and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there…….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Mark. Mark and I came. It was…….Rsssstpvahdg and da Death Deelers!

“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “Damien, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and Mark!”

“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed ‘avril lavigne’ on da back. He shotted a spel and Rssstvtgdvbsfgha ran away. It was…………………………………OATMEAL!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 marcus 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson owen swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots.

(Da night before Mark and I rent back to the am. Green chased Tostorva away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Mark had a black MCR boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the caftera. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

“WTF!” I shouted going to sit next to C'hloe Persephone and Rose. C'hloe Persephone was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Rose was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dracula and Mark came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

“Those guys are so fucking hot.” Caitlin was saying as suddenly a gothic old goose with wings and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Rsptva yesterday.

“………………. _ AGENT GREEN _ AGENT GREEN?1!” we all gasped.

“WTF?” I shouted angrily. “I thought he was just wearing that to scare Rototoro!”

“Hello everyone.” he said happily. “As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?”

Everyone from the poser table started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a poser he was!1.

“BTW you can call me Archie.” HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

“What a fucking poser!” Mark shouted angrily as we we to group therapy. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn’t say anything. “I bet he’s havin a mid-life crisis!” Rose shouted.


	19. Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 sam (not vampire sam, sam muppet) 4m da help!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day we sat angerly finking about Oatmeal. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Mark was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

“No one fucking understands me!1” he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots. (email me if u wana see da pik)

“Accuse me? What about me!” I growled.

“Buy-but-but-” he grunted.

“You fucking bastard!” I moaned.

“No! Wait! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Mark banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (sam that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Adam came. He had teleported.

“You gave me a fucking shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my pot. “Wtf do you fink you’re doing in here?”

Only it wasn’t just Adamm. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Dr. B or maybe Mark but it was the goose man.

“Hey I need to ask you a question.” he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. “What are u wearing to the concert?”

“U no who MCR r!” I gasped.

“No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2.” He said. “Anyway Mark has a surprise for u.”


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 cait 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Rsitava had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black hoodies and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Mark so we could do it again.

“Wut de fucking hell r u doing!” I shouted angrily. It was Wadsw! “Are you gonna send me to tir 5?”

“No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns.” she growld angrily.

“No” I shouted sarkastikally.

“Fuker.” She said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on a different black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots. Then I went. Den I gasped…………………………………………………………….Wadswotrh and Dr. Bryght were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Helen was watching!1

“Oh my god you ludacris idiot!” they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Helen ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing girlz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw wadsworth is atypical now)

“WTF is that why u wanted condoms?” I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

“Only you wouldn’t give them to me!” Waddie shouted angrily.

“Well you shoulda told me.” I replayed.

“You dimwit!.” Jone began 2 shoot angrily. And then………I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

“Well xcuse me!” they both shouted angrily. “What was dat al about?”

“It wuz to blackmail u.” I snarked. “So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I’ll show dis to Oatmeal. So fuck off, u bastards!” I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.

“WTF where’d Mark?” I asked her.

“Oh he’s bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn’t cum.” Vampire said shaking her hed. “U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?”

Then….. she showed me her flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. She said her ded parents had given it 2 her. The license plate on the front sed MCR666 on it. The one on da back said ‘DANMINE’ on it.

……….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Vampire and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing ‘Helena’ and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ……….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Mark, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich cj cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz cj fangz 4 da help. btw transilvana rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da kasel wer drkola was flimed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later we all went in the am. Mark was crying in his room. “Mark are u okay?” I asked in a gothic voice.

“No I’m not u fuking bitch!” he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

“Its ok damien.” said Vampire comfortly. “Ill make him feel better.”

“U mean you’ll go fuck him wont you!” I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Mark. Vampire came too.

“Mark please come!” he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then………………………….. we herd sum footsteps! Vampire got out her blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Charlie Decker there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

“WHOSE THERE!” he shouted angrily. We saw Darwin come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to meow loudly.

“IS ANY1 THERE!” yelled Charlie.

“No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!” Vampire said under her breast in a disgusted way.

“EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!” yelled Charlie. Den he heard Darwin meow. “Darwinis der any1 unda da cloak!” he asked. Darwin nodded. And then……………………….Sam frenched me! She did it jus as…………………….. Charlie was taking of da cloak!1

“WHAT DA-” he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Mark crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.

“Mark!” I cried. “R u okay?”

“I guess though.” Mark weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Mark and I decided to watch Lake Placid (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Lee and da Order walked into the AM!1


	22. Chapter 22

AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz charlie itz evan’s folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding evan u fokieng rok prepz suk!1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day everyone talked about the Order. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak hoodie. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where………………. C’hloe Persephone, Vampire, Diabolo, Mark, Dracula and Rose!

I opened my crimson eyes. Rose was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Mark was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Joel Madden. C'hloe Persephone was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said ‘bich’ and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Hulk (who is Alice) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Frankie and Sadie. It turns out that Hulk, Caleb, Frankie and Sadie’s dad was a vampire. He committed suicide. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to atypicism.

“OMFG” I yielded as I jumped up. “Why the fuck are u all here?”

“Damien something is really fucked up.” Mark said.

“OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first.” I shouted angrily.

“It’s all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful.” Mark said in a sexy voice.

“Oh all right.” I said smiling. “But you have to tell me why your being all erective.”

“I will I will.” he said.

So I just put on a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots. Then I came. We all went outside the cafeteria and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Jackson from tier 3 was standing next to us. He was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at him. Inside the cafeteria we could see Agunt Green. Lee Sandals was there shouting at Greyn. Michal was there too.

“THIS CANNOT BE!” she shouted angrily. “THE AM MUST BE CLOSED!”

“THE BARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE PATIENTS!” yelled Lee Sandyboi.

“YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE DIRECTOR ANY LONGER!” yelled Michal. “YOU ARE A GOOSE AND YOUR FEATHERS ARE DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETIRE OR ROSTOVA WILL KILL YOUR PATIENTS!”

“Very well.” Owen said angrily. “Butt we cannot do this. We can’t close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Rostova and he is in the school. And his name is…………………………………………………………………..Damien Dark’ness Depression Gorham Way.”

Mark, Frankie, Sadie, Hulk, Rose, Vampire and C'hloe Persephone looked at each other………I gasped.


End file.
